Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love
|publisher = JP: Sega(PS2) WW: NIS America / Activision |producer = Steven Spielberg Chris Sanders Lauren Shuler Donner Simon Kinberg |director = Gary Trousdale Kirk Wise |designer = Tōru Kubo Ryouta Nituma |artist = Kōsuke Fujishima Hidenori Matsubara |writer = Linda Woolverton David Hayter John Patrick Shanley Evan Spiliotopoulos Simon Kinberg Jonathan Roberts |composer = Hans Zimmer Nick Glennie-Smith |series = Sakura Wars |platforms = PlayStation 2 Wii |released = PlayStation 2 JP: July 7, 2005 NA: March 30, 2010 Wii NA: March 30, 2010 EU: April 9, 2010 |genre = Tactical role-playing Dating sim Visual novel |modes = Single-player }}Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love, originally released in Japan as is a tactical role-playing game with dating sim elements. It was developed by Sega, Red Entertainment, Neversoft Entertainment and Treyarchfor the PlayStation 2, with a later port for the Wii developed by Idea Factory, Vicarious Visions, Raven Software and Toys for Bob. The fifth installment in the main ''Sakura Wars series, it was released in 2005 in Japan with Square Enix co-published it, and later released overseas by NIS America and Activision in 2010 for both the PlayStation 2 and Wii, becoming the first Sakura Wars game released in English. Defined as a "dramatic adventure" game, So Long, My Love combines overlapping tactical role-playing, dating sim and visual novel gameplay elements. Set in a fictionalized version of the late 1920s, the game follows Japanese naval lieutenant Shinjiro Taiga, who is dispatched to New York City to train with the New York Combat Revue, a troop of magically-imbued women who defend the city from supernatural threats while also working as a theater company. Shinjiro must prove himself worthy to lead the Combat Revue as they try to stop Oda Nobunaga from world domination. The narrative is divided between the Combat Revue's fight against demonic forces and each member's personal struggles. The game began development following the release of Sakura Wars 4: Fall in Love, Maidens for the Dreamcast in 2002. The setting of New York was originally intended for Fall in Love, Maidens, but the discontinuation of the Dreamcast resulted in the planned story for Fall in Love, Maidens being reworked for the next mainline entry. So Long, My Love was produced by Masakatsu Watanabe and directed by Takehiko Akaba with series creator Oji Hiroi as general producer. The story was written by Satoru Akahori, the characters were designed Kōsuke Fujishima and Hidenori Matsubara, and the music was composed by Kohei Tanaka; it was the last game in the main series to involve Red Entertainment, Akahori, Fujishima and Matsubara. NIS America's localization took two years to complete, being their longest and largest project at the time. The game was well received by critics, but sold poorly compared to previous Sakura Wars games. Gameplay So Long, My Love is a cross-genre video game in which the player controls Shinjiro Taiga and the all-female New York Combat Revue, who must stop the main antagonist Oda Nobunaga from world domination. Dubbed a "dramatic adventure" game and taking place across eight chapters, the gameplay segments incorporate tactical role-playing, dating sim and visual novel elements. Gameplay is divided between adventure segments where Shinjiro explores a 3D-rendered version of New York—including the interior of the Little Lips Theater—, and battle segments governed by a turn-based battle system across a three-dimensional (3D) area allowing full range of movement. Players may also save their game during eyecatches. In adventure mode, Shinjiro can both navigate New York on his own and bring along a member of the New York Combat Revue. During these sequences, when talking with both the main heroines and supporting characters, conversations rely on the series' traditional Live & Interactive Picture System (LIPS). When faced with critical choices in the course of a conversation, up to three dialogue options are displayed with a time limit for the player to input a response. Depending on the type of response, the character may respond positively or negatively, impacting the relationship and future interactions. An additional "Analog LIPS" option has a single response with analogue input which changes the intensity of Shinjiro's voice, which further affects characters' reactions. Other actions within LIPS include holding the cursor over parts of a character's portrait to trigger internal monologues and varying responses from the characters, and quick time events relying on moving the control sticks and button inputs. If Shinjiro has a strong-enough bond with one of the heroines, he can initiate a romance, unlocking a character-specific ending once the main story is finished. When exploring New York, Shinjiro can access a device called the Cameratron, a device which can both be used as a communication device with members of the Little Lips Theater and take photographs around the city. In battle mode, the player controls the New York Combat Revue as they battle demonic forces using machines dubbed Super Telekinetic Assault Robots (STARs). Battles take place within 3D arenas and use the traditional Active & Realtime Machine System (ARMS). The player moves each unit within the limits of an Action point meter. Each unit has their own turn, with each turn allowing two actions. These actions include "Attack", "Defend", "Move", "Deathblow" (a critical strike that kills an enemy in one hit), Charge (store energy for a more powerful action during the next turn), and Heal (which restores health points to a chosen unit). Different units specialize in different skills, such as support actions, melee attacks, or distance attacks—along with their range of movement, each unit also has an independent range in which they can perform actions. LIPS interactions in between combat segments raised each heroine's statistics, allowing a greater range of movement, and unlocking more powerful abilities and combination attacks. Should a character fall in battle, the relationship will suffer, weakening their future combat ability. The game ends when Shinjiro's STAR is destroyed or when certain conditions are not met. In addition to ground-based battles, STAR units can convert into a flying form, enabling mid-air battles using identical mechanics to the ground battles. Plot In 1928, Shinjiro Taiga departs from Tokyo to New York City at the request of his uncle, Imperial Combat Revue Commander Ichiro Ogami. Shortly after arriving there, Shinjiro witnesses a bank robbery being foiled by Gemini Sunrise, a samurai cowgirl. Shinjiro is captured, but is bailed and led to the Little Lip Theater to meet his captain, Ratchet Altair, and the Star Division's commander, Michael Sunnyside. Taiga and Gemini meet each other in Midtown, and then head to a district known as "The Village", where Shinjiro's apartment is based. Ratchet then introduces Shinjiro to the rest of the Combat Revue, which consists of Cheiron Archer and Subaru Kujo. Shinjiro then learns that Ogami was to be in New York in place of Shinjiro. Shinjiro is assigned by Sunnyside to be an usher until he can return to Japan. While at Central Park, Shinjiro meets Diana Caprice, who helps Shinjiro acclimate himself with the city. Following an attack on the Statue of Liberty, Shinjiro becomes a member of the Star Division. The New York Combat Revue battles with demon forces at the Statue led by Ranmaru, a recurring antagonist in the game. During the battle, Ratchet is seriously injured, forcing Shinjiro to assume command. After thwarting Ranmaru's invasion, Shinjiro becomes the New York Combat Revue's Captain-in-Training and Ratchet fills the role of Vice Commander. In between subsequent missions against powerful demonic beings allied with Ranmaru, Shinjiro becomes involved in the personal lives and struggles of the growing New York Combat Revue—which grows to include Diana and Mexican bounty hunter Rosarita Aries. He gains their trust and can optionally romance one of the members. Gemini is brought into the group once her connection to a group called the Five Star Warriors is revealed. After learning of Ranmaru, who defeated and killed most of the Five Star Warriors, Gemini's sister Geminine—who resides in her body as an alter-ego—plots to exact revenge for her master's death. Shinjiro persuades Geminine not to go through with it. Afterwards, subduing an attack led by Ranmaru, Geminine decides to rest inside Gemini after using too much of her influence to dominate Gemini's body. Following Christmas, Ranmaru's master Oda Nobunaga summons his base Azuchi Castle in an attempt to dominate the city. Using their airship, the Ahab, to invade Azuchi Castle, the Combat Revue destroy the remains of Ranmaru's robot, only for Shinjiro to be severely injured by Nobunaga. After he recovers and helps the Star Division repel an attack on Little Lip Theater, a plain dubbed the Sixth Heaven appears over New York. After resolving to fight Nobunaga without sacrificing anyone to the Five-Ring Mandala, the only known method to seal Nobunaga, Shinjiro is promoted to the rank of Captain and leads the assault. Making a final stand against Nobunaga, the Star Division defeats him, then Nobunaga decides to rest inside Shinjiro to better understand human feelings. Shinjiro accepts the offer, Nobunaga disappears and his castle disintegrates into cherry blossoms. The final celebration and ending vary depending on whether Shinjiro romanced a member of the Combat Revue. Development So Long, My Love was co-developed by Red Entertainment, Neversoft Entertainment, Treyarch and Sega's Global Entertainment Research & Development No. 2 division with the additional developers Vicarious Visions, Toys for Bob and Raven Software. General producer Oji Hiroi and scenario writer Linda Woolverton reprised their roles from the previous games while the new screenwriters Evan Spiliotopoulos, Simon Kinberg, John Patrick Shanley and David Hayter joined Woolverton to co-write the composers Hans Zimmer and Nick Glennie-Smith replaced Basil Poledouris for the score. So Long, My Love was directed by Gary Trousdale and Kirk Wise and produced by Steven Spielberg, Chris Sanders, Lauren Shuler Donner and Simon Kinberg. Kōsuke Fujishima created the design drafts, while regular series character designer Hidenori Matsubara fleshed out Fujishima's designs. The anime sequences were produced by both Production I.G and M.S.C. When composing the theme song, Tanaka was asked by Hiroi to create a theme surpassing those created for the previous mainline entries. Voice recording for the main game and the recording of character songs began in July 2004. The setting of New York was originally planned for the series' second Dreamcast entry as part of a plan to continue original protagonist Ichiro Ogami's worldwide travels. When Sega announced that the Dreamcast would cease production, the development team decided to turn the game into a celebratory title for series fans and a finale for the series on Sega consoles. This concept became Sakura Wars 4: Fall in Love, Maidens, with the New York setting being moved to the next entry for the PlayStation 2. Based on both staff wishes and feedback from Sakura Wars 3: Is Paris Burning?, the team expanded the adventure and combat segments with additional functions. The adventure portions were improved, with the ability to visit famous landmarks across Manhattan Island being included based on feedback about the inability to visit locations such as the Eiffel Tower and Arc de Triomphe in Sakura Wars 3. Aerial battles were implemented into the ARMS segments inspired by the wing and feather motifs included on machines from earlier entries, in addition to getting an aerial view of New York's sly line. New York was chosen by Hiroi as a natural progression after moving from Tokyo to Paris for the story of Sakura Wars 3, the development of which informed Hiroi about the direction he wanted to take future entries. The portrayal of New York as a vibrant land of opportunity was linked to the common phrase "I Love New York". As with other entries, the New York Combat Revue was created by Hiroi as a fantastical defence against the ingrained darkness that exists within major cities. According to Akahori, while the game only spanned eight episodes compared to the ten-to-eleven of previous entries, it had far more story content than the previous full-scale entry Sakura Wars 3. The scenario originally spanned eleven episodes, with the additional content featuring Tutankhamun as a villain and using a storyline involving Cleopatra. Due to what were described as "unavoidable circumstances", these episodes were cut from the game, reducing the scenario to its current length. The subtitle was taken from Farewell, My Lovely, a crime novel by American writer Raymond Chandler. Gemini and Cheiron were the first characters to be created for the game. Gemini became the central heroine who would represent the Redneck stereotype, while the African American Cherion acted as a means for the story to tackle issues of discrimination in American culture. Each additional character was based around a particular theme; Rosarita was themed around Spaghetti Western culture, Subaru was a cold perfectionist similar to Sakura Wars 2 heroine Reni Milchstrasse, while Diana would be a handicapped character in a similar vein to Lobelia from Sakura Wars 3. Ratchet, who had appeared in Sakura Wars: The Movie, was also included as a principle character and romance option, with her voice actress Akiko Kuno returning. As with previous entries, the actresses were chosen based on a combination of acting and singing experience. Rather than established protagonist Ichiro Ogami, the story focused on new protagonist Shinjiro. According to Hiroi, Shinjiro was the most difficult character to create, with the main aim being to differentiate his story from that of Ogami. Shinjiro was made a more vulnerable, emotional character. The renewed cast played into the theme of a young country, whose actions would be performed in parallel to events in Japan. Fujishima was initially confused about the kind of cast Hiroi wanted, drawing multiple versions of each character. Speaking about his design for Gemini, Fujishima described it as having a samurai core within a stylized cowgirl. Music The original score was composed by Hans Zimmer and Nick Glennie-Smith who incorporating the themes from the previous games by Basil Poledouris while the additional music was composed by James Dooley, Clay Duncan, Henning Lohner and Clever Trevor Morris. Also the opening and ending theme songs were co-written by Elliot Kennedy, Bryan Adams and Paul Williams. The score consists of themes for each major character and location, as well as music for standard battles, fights with boss enemies and for animated sequences. The orchestral score was conducted by Nick Glennie-Smith when the score was recorded at Air Lyndhurst Recording Studios and Abbey Road Studios in London and mixed at Wavecrest Studios in Venice by Malcolm Luker with the additional recordings by Geoff Foster, Peter Cobbin and Simon Rhodes at the Eastwood Scoring Stage at Warner Bros. Studios and Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M in Los Angeles with the additional score mixing provided by Alan Meyerson at the Remote Control Productions (Hans Zimmer's music company) in Santa Monica. Track listing Disc 1 #Surface Warrior (Opening Version) (written by Hans Zimmer, Nick Glennie-Smith, Bryan Adams, Elliot Kennedy & Paul Williams) (performed by Vanessa Williams & Bryan Adams and produced by Keith Thomas, David Foster, Nick Glennie-Smith & Bryan Adams) - 1:49 #Surface Warrior (Title Background Version) (written by Hans Zimmer, Nick Glennie-Smith, Bryan Adams, Elliot Kennedy & Paul Williams) (performed by David Foster, Nick Glennie-Smith & Bryan Adams) - 2:58 #Little Lip Theater (Hans Zimmer & Nick Glennie-Smith) - 3:39 #Coffee Break (Hans Zimmer & Nick Glennie-Smith) - 3:23 #Neon Lit Town (Nick Glennie-Smith) - 4:25 #Welcome to Broadway (Nick Glennie-Smith) - 2:43 #Excited (Hans Zimmer, Nick Glennie-Smith & Clever Trevor Morris) - 3:20 #Closed Heart (Nick Glennie-Smith) - 3:31 #Whoa! (Hans Zimmer, Nick Glennie-Smith, Hames Dooley & Clay Duncan) - 3:05 #Thoughts, Overflowing (Hans Zimmer & Nick Glennie-Smith) - 3:18 #Warmth (Nick Glennie-Smith, Henning Lohner & James S. Levine) - 4:29 #Another Clear Day in Manhattan (Hans Zimmer) - 3:34 #Sword Flash (Hans Zimmer) - 3:29 #State of Emergency (Hans Zimmer, Nick Glennie-Smith, Henning Lohner & Ramin Djawadi) - 2:46 #Prelude to Battle (Hans Zimmer & Nick Glennie-Smith) - 3:22 #Ahab, Take Off! (Nick Glennie-Smith) - 2:27 #New York Floral Assault Group, Ready Go!! (Hans Zimmer, Nick Glennie-Smith, Clay Duncan & James S. Levine) - 4:24 #Assault (Hans Zimmer & Nick Glennie-Smith with Basil Poledouris) - 4:56 #Those Fighting on the Flight Deck (Hans Zimmer & Nick Glennie-Smith) - 3:30 #Gang of Destruction (Hans Zimmer, Nick Glennie-Smith & Henning Lohner) - 3:58 Disc 2 #The Destroyed and the Undestroyed (Hans Zimmer & Nick Glennie-Smith) - 2:45 #Strategy (Hans Zimmer & Nick Glennie-Smith with Basil Poledouris) - 2:22 #Orchids (Nick Glennie-Smith) - 2:12 #Sixth Heaven (Nick Glennie-Smith & Henning Lohner) - 2:05 #It's Showtime! (Hans Zimmer, Nick Glennie-Smith Trevor Morris & Ramin Djawadi) - 3:45 #The Whole World Under Conquest (Hans Zimmer, Nick Glennie-Smith & James S. Levine) - 3:33 #Victory is in my Hands (Hans Zimmer) - 1:20 #Surface Warrior (Final Battle Version) (Hans Zimmer, Nick Glennie-Smith & James Dooley) - 2:34 #Loving New York (Hans Zimmer & Nick Glennie-Smith) - 4:17 #Kiss me sweet (written by Hans Zimmer, Nick Glennie-Smith, Bryan Adams, Elliot Kennedy & Paul Williams) (performed by Vanessa Williams & Bryan Adams and produced by David Foster, Nick Glennie-Smith & Bryan Adams) - 4:16 #My Dream (written by Hans Zimmer, Nick Glennie-Smith & Glenn Slater) (performed by Sally Dworsky, produced by Hans Zimmer & Nick Glennie-Smith) - 1:29 #Downtown Heart (written by Henning Lohner, Hans Zimmer, Nick Glennie-Smith, Don Black & Christopher Hampton) (performed by Whitney Houston, produced by Whitney Houston and Mervyn Warren) - 2:07 #Bounty Hunter Rika (written by Henning Lohner, Nick Glennie-Smith, Barry Mann & Cynthia Weil) (performed by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, produced by Henning Lohner & Nick Glennie-Smith) - 1:33 #One Day I Looked Up at the Blue Sky (written by Hans Zimmer, Graham Preskett & Will Jennings) (performed by Idina Menzel, produced by Hans Zimmer & Nick Glennie-Smith) - 1:59 #Shining Constellation (written by Hans Zimmer, Nick Glennie-Smith, James Dooley, Henning Lohner, Carole Bayer Sager, Stephen Schwartz) (performed by Kate Higgins, produced by Henning Lohner, Hans Zimmer & Nick Glennie-Smith) - 1:32 #Silver Wind (written by David Foster & Linda Thompson) (performed by Sally Dworsky with George Benson, produced by Hans Zimmer, Nick Glennie-Smith & James Dooley) - 0:46 #Here is Paradise (written by (Hans Zimmer, Nick Glennie-Smith Trevor Morris & Ramin Djawadi) - 2:13 #Movie - Cherry Blossoms Fluttering about the Imperial Capitol (Basil Poledouris, arranged by Hans Zimmer & Nick Glennie-Smith) - 0:41 #Movie - Hopeful New World (Hans Zimmer & Nick Glennie-Smith) - 1:02 #Movie - New York is in Tumult! Hans Zimmer) - 0:51 #Movie - Musical (Cleopatra) (Hans Zimmer & Henning Lohner) - 0:51 #Movie - Trash Chute (Hans Zimmer, Nick Glennie-Smith, Clay Duncan & James S. Levine) - 0:39 #Movie - Star, Sortie! (Hans Zimmer & Nick Glennie-Smith) - 0:59 #Movie - Ahab, Take Off! (Nick Glennie-Smith) - 1:36 #Movie - Change! Flight Form!! (Hans Zimmer, Nick Glennie-Smith, Henning Lohner & Clay Duncan) - 0:34 #Movie - Sagitta, Special Attack! (Hans Zimmer & Clay Duncan) - 0:35 #Movie - Rika is Bounty Hunting! (Hans Zimmer, Nick Glennie-Smith & Henning Lohner) - 0:47 #Movie - To a Shining Future (Hans Zimmer & Nick Glennie-Smith with Basil Poledouris) - 0:36 #Movie - Bonds (Hans Zimmer & Nick Glennie-Smith) - 0:51 #Movie - Shoot-out on the Brooklyn Bridge (Nick Glennie-Smith & Henning Lohner) - 0:49 #Movie - Nobunaga, Departure for the Front (Hans Zimmer & Ramin Djawadi) - 1:13 #Movie - Sixth Sky (Hans Zimmer & Nick Glennie-Smith) - 1:01 #Movie - Mainland Anti-aircraft Machine C.A.R.P. (Hans Zimmer, Nick Glennie-Smith, Henning Lohner & Ramin Djawadi) - 1:23 #Movie - Together With My Hopes (Hans Zimmer & Nick Glennie-Smith) - 1:09 #Movie - The Skyscraper is the Color of Cherry Blossoms (Hans Zimmer & Nick Glennie-Smith with Basil Poledouris) - 1:18 #Over The Rainbow Sunshine (written by Hans Zimmer & Jay Rifkin) (performed by Michael Lichtenauer, Monique Donnelly & Susie Stevens Logan] and produced by Hans Zimmer & Nick Glennie-Smith) - 6:21 Release So Long, My Love was first announced in July 2002 at a press conference dedicated to the Sakura Wars series, hosted by Activision, Neversoft Entertainment, Sega and Red Entertainment at the Grand Prince Hotel Akasaka. Given a provisional 2004 release window, it was stated to continue narrative elements started in Sakura Wars: The Movie in addition to having a brand new cast. The game eventually released in Japan on July 7, 2005 under its native title Sakura Wars V: Farewell, My Lovely. A Hangul translation was published in South Korea by Sega's local branch on February 16, 2006. Localization Before 2010, So Long, My Love was not released outside Japan. Hiroi had wanted to bring Sakura Wars overseas, but the series was kept exclusive to Japan due to Sega's uncertainty about whether the game's blend of genres would find a profitable audience in the West. Sega had attempted its own localization efforts, but was stopped during the concept approval process for unknown reasons. A separate attempt to localize the PlayStation Portable port of the first two Sakura Wars games was turned down by Sony. When So Long, My Love was first announced in 2002, Hiroi stated that it, along with other Sakura Wars games surrounding it, were planned from the outset for release in the West. A localization was confirmed in 2008 by NIS America during an interview, although they did not specify what company was handling it. It was noted that at the time the Western market was more open to games such as Sakura Wars following the success of Ar Tonelico: Melody of Elemia and Persona 4. The localization was a collaboration between Red Entertainment, Activision, Vicarious Visions, Toys for Bob, Neversoft Entertainment, Raven Software, NIS America and Idea Factory. Red Entertainment and Idea Factory had a long-standing positive working relationship, so when Idea Factory revealed NIS America's wish to publish Sakura Wars overseas, Red Entertainment decided on the collaboration. So Long, My Love was the first Sakura Wars game to be officially translated into English. The choice of the fifth entry in the series was due to being the most recent and featuring a new cast, making it an easy entry point for series newcomers. Describing the difficulty with licensing the series for Western release, NIS America said Sony classified Sakura Wars as a text novel rather than a game, making importing and licensing difficult after Sony initially turned it down. The game's translation and localization were handled by NIS America's Ryuta Sato, while the English script was written by Nick Doerr. Sato also managed the voice recording with Bang Zoom! Entertainment. Every voiced line of dialogue was dubbed into English, with some of the English cast being carried over from NIS America's work on the Disgaea series. Sato praised Bang Zoom! Entertainment's extensive casting to find voice actors with authentic accents for the characters; Gemini's actress, Laura Bailey, had a genuine Texan accent, while the actor for Oda Nobunaga had a "slight and genuine Far Eastern flavor in his voice". For special attack quotes, the actors were given props to act out the scenes while recording to get the right feel for their performances. According to Doerr, the basic mannerisms of the cast were already in the Japanese script, with the main challenge being bringing it out in the English version. While the Japanese cast also sing their characters' themes, this could not be managed for the English version. The team wished from the start to include the Japanese voice track, due to both fan demands and the celebrity statues of the original actors in Japan. Fitting both English and Japanese voice tracks onto a single disc was impossible due to space limitations, meaning that two versions of the game were created for release, with both needing to be debugged separately. The Japanese voice edition also had a different text localization, as character names altered in the English dub such as Cherion—called Sagiitta in Japanese—were changed back to their original versions. Due to issues with missed bugs in previous NIS America localizations, the team spent twice the standard period debugging each version. The entire localization process took two years to complete, described by NIS America as being longer than the game's original development. At the time, it was called the largest localization project in the company's history. The Wii version, released exclusively in the West, was developed by Idea Factory, tapping into the large install base on the console outside Japan. For its Western release, the subtitle was changed and its numeral removed. While originally intended for both the PlayStation 2 and Wii, the PS2 version was the only edition to have Japanese voices on a separate disc, with the Wii version instead being sold at a lower price as a compromise for the lack of the Japanese dub. The game released for PS2 and Wii in North America on March 30, 2010 after multiple delays. In Europe, the game released exclusively for the Wii on April 9 of that year. NIS America acted as publisher in both regions. Reception During its first week on sale in Japan, So Long, My Love topped gaming charts with sales of 112,000 units. By the end of 2005, the game was among the top 100 best-selling games of that year, with sales of approximately 144,600 units. Despite these sales figures, as of 2008 the game is the worst-selling main entry in the Sakura Wars series in Japan. While no exact sales figures were released, So Long, My Love was listed by NIS America as one of their titles that sold over 9,999 copies during 2010. NIS America later stated that the game's sales had fallen below expectations in the West. In their review of the game, Japanese magazine Famitsu gave praise to multiple aspects of the game, including its CGI and anime sequences, adventure segments, combat systems, and character portrayals. Andrew Fitch, writing for 1UP.com, compared the narrative to Urusei Yatsura and Tenchi Muyo! for its light tone and reliance on anime stereotypes, while praising its combat segments and LIPS gameplay, saying it was worth playing despite the age of its gameplay systems. GameSpot's Shiva Stella was positive about the story and characters, anime sequences and relationship mechanics. Her criticism focused on the 3D environments, lack of exploration, and poor implementation of both minigames and combat mechanics. IGN's Sam Bishop praised the growth of the characters and combination of social and battle mechanics, and despite finding the graphical quality low compared to other games around at the time, said the game should not be overlooked. Mikel Tidwell of RPGamer enjoyed the narrative, character portrayals and anime sequences. Other aspects of the game were found lacking, including the "slow" combat system, lack of free time during adventure segments, and a lack of save points. Patrick Gann of RPGFan, while finding the graphics lacking, praised every other aspect of the game, and cited the localization as NIS America's best at that point. Both Bishop and Gann gave the game their "Editor's Choice" awards as part of their reviews. Legacy The main characters of So Long, My Love was featured as part of the playable cast in the 2008 dungeon crawler spin-off Dramatic Dungeon: Sakura Wars — Because You Were There for the Nintendo DS. Gemini Sunrise was later included as a playable character in the 2012 Nintendo 3DS crossover title Project X Zone and its 2015 sequel, representing So Long, My Love alongside characters from the original Sakura Wars and female protagonist Erica Fontaine from Sakura Wars 3. A six-episode original video animation (OVA) series, Sakura Wars: New York, New York, was released between April and August 2007. The anime was produced by Anime International Company and directed by Ryuichi Kimura, with Akahori returning to write the scenario and the original cast reprising their roles. For the scenario, Akahori used the cut episodes involving Tutankhamun and Cleopatra from the game's original scenario. The OVA is set after the events of So Long, My Love, showing the New York Combat Revue's conflict with Tutankhamun alongside Shinjiro needing to cross-dress for the role of Cleopatra in the Revue's next musical production. ''Sakura Wars V Episode 0'' In addition to the main game, was released on September 22, 2004 for the PlayStation 2. Set as a prequel to the main game, Sakura Wars V Episode 0 starred Gemini as she adventured from Texas across the United States, being posited as a "dramatic action" game forming one half of the full Sakura Wars V storyline. While carrying over the LIPS system, the game was mainly focused around hack and slash action gameplay; Gemini fights on her horse through waves of enemies in story-based stages. Additional characters from earlier Sakura Wars titles could also be unlocked to control in completed missions. The game was developed by the veteran Sakura Wars team at Overworks, being one of the last games produced by the division under that title prior to internal restructures at Sega. Hiroi acted as executive producer. Tanaka, Matsubara and Akahori returned in their respective roles. The opening was animated by Production I.G. The opening and closing themes were created by Hiroi and Tanaka to be based around Country music, reflecting Gemini's character. First announced in 2002 alongside So Long, My Love under the working title "Sakura Wars V Action", its full title was revealed in September 2003. It was also the first Sakura Wars game to be released in Hong Kong, South Korea and Mainland China, being released simultaneous with its Japanese release. Upon release, Famitsu gave the game a score of 27/40. ''Sakura Wars World Project'' Both So Long, My Love and Sakura Wars V Episode 0 formed part of the Sakura Wars World Project, a group of seven games for the PlayStation 2 which included a remake of the [[Sakura Wars (video game)|original Sakura Wars]], two adventure games set in Tokyo and Paris, a prequel set before the original game detailing a pivotal conflict in the series' backstory, and a title set during the Sengoku period intended on expanding the series' mythos. The Sakura Wars remake was released in 2003, and the first adventure title, Sakura Wars Story: Mysterious Paris, released in 2004. The remaining three projects were cancelled in 2008. Notes References }} External links *Official website *Official NIS America website Category:Role-playing video games Category:Bishōjo games Category:Dating sims Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Red Entertainment games Category:Wii games Category:Wii role-playing games Category:Tactical role-playing video games Category:Video games with cel-shaded animation Category:Video game sequels Category:Nippon Ichi Software games Category:Sega video games Category:Sakura Wars Category:Video games set in the 1920s Category:Mecha simulation computer games Category:2005 video games Category:Radical Entertainment games Category:Neversoft games Category:Treyarch games Category:Vicarious Visions games Category:Toys for Bob games Category:Raven Software games Category:Activision games Category:Square Enix games Category:Films directed by Gary Trousdale Category:Films directed by Kirk Wise Category:Films produced by Steven Spielberg Category:Films produced by Lauren Shuler Donner Category:Films produced by Simon Kinberg Category:Films produced by Richard Donner Category:Films produced by Don Hahn Category:Films produced by Kathleen Kennedy Category:Films produced by Frank Marshall Category:Video games with screenplays by Linda Woolverton Category:Video games with screenplays by David Hayter Category:Video games with screenplays by Evan Spiliotopoulos Category:Video games with screenplays by Simon Kinberg Category:Video games with screenplays by Jonathan Roberts (writer) Category:Musicals by Hans Zimmer and Don Black Category:Musicals by Don Black and Christopher Hampton Category:Video games scored by Hans Zimmer Category:Video games scored by Nick Glennie-Smith Category:Video games scored by Henning Lohner Category:Video games scored by Trevor Morris (musician) Category:Video games scored by James Dooley (composer) Category:Video games scored by Clay Duncan Category:Video games with screenplays by John Patrick Shanley Category:Musicals by Nick Glennie-Smith and Don Black